1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable massage cushions, capable of providing a massage of adjustable speed and orientation.
2. Background Art
In the prior art, a massage chair comprises a chair backrest, left and right armrests, a seat cushion and a foot cushion. Such a massage chair can be used to release fatigue, lumbago and backache from a user, but the massage chair is rather bulky and heavy, which may be difficult to move randomly at will. Therefore, users have to enjoy the massage chair at a fixed place, which is not convenient for use.
The references in the Figures are listed as follows:                1—seat cushion        11—fabric cover        111—fabric flap        112—sponge body        12—seat cushion back        121—body        1211—upper cushion        1212—lower cushion        1213—springs        122—supporting frame        123—upper cross support        1231—upper rail        1232—upper aperture        1233—upper padding block        124—lower cross support        1241—lower rail        1242—lower aperture        1243—lower padding block        125—longitudinal support        126—power cord        127—controller        2—massage mechanism        21—front gear cover        22—back gear cover        23—worm gear        24—screw        25—driving motor        251—rotary output shaft        26—transmission shaft        261—first axis        27—eccentric rotating block        271—bore        272—bolt        273—gasket        274—retaining ring        275—second axis        28—massage member        281—bore        282—massage head        3—massage mechanism        31—slide block        4—seat cushion back        41—body        42—supporting frame        43—upper massage mechanism        44—lower massage mechanism        45—motor        46—shaft        461—second shaft        47—gear cover        48—massage member        481—bore        482—massage node        